Takes a Trainer to Learn New Things (PKMN One-Shot EeveeXHumanOC)
by Emirii-San
Summary: When Eevee walks in on his trainer, Aki, doing some unfamiliar things, he gets curious. Aki teaches him some new things and by the end the day, their bond is deeper. (SORRY! I'm really bad at summaries. Anyway, this is my first M rated story so please be kind!) Eevee/UmbreonXHuman/OC


_Takes a Trainer to Learn New Things  
A Human x Eevee Pokémon One-Shot  
Rated M for Obvious Reasons_

~x~

"Ha…" A moan slipped past the young female Pokémon trainer, Aki's, mouth. She was currently at a Pokémon Center in her room that she was staying in for the night. She was laying on the bed, completely naked. Her juices were dripping onto the bed, making a damp spot just beneath her genital area. Her Pokémon were out playing, giving her time to fulfil her needs at the moment.

Her face was scarlet red as her index and middle finger pushed into her tight hole, before pulling back out again, completely soaked in her juices. She bit her lip tightly as she stopped completely, trying to make this moment last as long as she could. Then she pushed her fingers back in and out, her thumb brushing against her clit.

"Ah…" She sighed blissfully. She was so preoccupied that she hadn't heard the door squeak open.

"Vee?" Her eyes widened as she recognized the voice of her Pokémon partner, Eevee. He had jumped onto the bed and was standing beside her head, his head slightly tilted as he stared down at her, confused.

Aki's face turned a brighter shade of red, completely embarrassed as she pulled her fingers out quickly.

"E-Eevee!" She squealed. "I- Uh…"

Eevee began to sniff her, going down her body before stopping at her genital area where a pool of her juices were leaking out. He sniffed it quietly before licking it gently.

Aki was surprised, as no one have ever done that to her before. She gasped sharply, causing Eevee to jolt up, thinking that he had hurt his trainer.

"Vee!?" He searched her face for any signs of pain, but there was none.

"E-Eevee… I'm okay, that felt good… _Really_ good…" Aki's head fell back on the pillow as she scrunched her eyes closed and bit her lip again. "Can you… Can you do that again?"

Eevee actually had liked the taste that was on his tongue when he licked his trainer's genital area. His genital area, however, had begun to harden, sticking out of his sheath slightly, resembling a sausage.

Eevee placed his front paws on Aki's hips, his head dipping down as he began to lap up her juices, his tongue sometimes going into her hole deeper or brushing her clit.

"Oh, Eevee!" Aki shouted, unable to contain her moans. "Faster!"

Eevee happily obliged and began to lick as fast as he could.

"Stick your tongue in my hole, Eevee!" Aki commanded him. He again obeyed his trainer and stuck his tongue into her hole, wiggling it around as he tried to go as deep as he could. His member was now completely erect, sticking out.

"Eevee!" Aki yelled as she came, more of her juices flowing out of her. Eevee licked up the delicious seed that flew out of his trainer's area. Her breaths came out harsh and ragged, and the room was silent for a moment as Aki tried to think of something to say.

"Eevee… Are you hard?" Aki asked, looking at her Eevee which was now sitting on her stomach. She asked the question because she had felt something hard sitting on her stomach. Eevee tilted his head, not understanding.

"Here, I'll help you." Aki blushed as she picked up Eevee and sat up, switching places with him. He was on his back on her bed now, his trainer's naked frame slick and shining with sweat as she put her face were his member was.

"Vee?" Eevee asked, confused.

"Don't worry," Aki reassured him. "This will feel good, I promise." She hesitantly stuck out her tongue, licking the tip.

"Vee!" Eevee squealed, pleasure coursing through him. Aki began to slide her tongue around the side of his member, swirling her tongue around the tip before taking it into her mouth entirely and sucking. _Hard_.

"Eevee!" Eevee moaned louder than he had ever yelled before. Aki's hands massaged his two tiny balls that was on either side of his member as she licked him, bringing him as deep as she could into her throat which was _deep_ considering she didn't have a gag reflex. Eevee yelled loudly again as he came, his seed spilling into his trainer's throat. Aki sucked his member again, her tongue swirling around the tip once more to clean it before swallowing the seed.

She was dripping wet again. Blowing on his member a bit to dry it, Aki waited a moment as Eevee tried to calm his breathing. Once he was okay, she began to palm his member again until it was fully erect again. Switching places again, Aki was on her back as she placed Eevee infront of her so his member was near her genital area, his paws placed on her abdomen.

"Okay Eevee, push your member into me now… Go as fast as you can, in and out. This will feel really good, I promise." Aki said, slightly impatient. She gasped loudly as Eevee began to push his member into her tight hole. He kept going in further until he was fully in.

Aki had expected it to hurt a lot since this was her first time, but since Eevee's member was small, there was more pleasure than pain.

"Vee!" Eevee squealed when he was finally in. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light. Eevee's member felt weird inside of her, like it was getting longer and bigger, stretching out her hole deliciously.

"Ee… Vee?" Aki panted as she lifted her head. Standing before her was no longer the Eevee that hand been here a moment ago. Instead, stood an Umbreon.

"Bre!" Umbreon squealed, pulling his now-bigger member out and back into her hole repeatedly, getting faster and faster.

"You… You evolved! Into… Um-Umbreon!" Aki struggled to say, as she was in too much pleasure to think.

"Br-Bre!" Umbreon yelled. Getting a new idea, Umbreon placed his front paw on her clit and rubbed quickly.

"Oh, Umbreon!" Aki screamed at the new wave of pleasure that coursed through her, causing her climax. Umbreon thrusted once, twice, three more times into her before spilling his seed into her.

He collapsed on his trainer's abdomen, not bothering to pull his member back out. They stayed like that for a while, his member eventually hardening again.

"Here, Umbreon," Aki pulled his member out before flipping onto her knees, her arms pressing against the bed to balance her. Umbreon got the cue and he climbed up, his front paws on her back as he inserted his member into her again and thrusted as deep as he could into her quickly, causing his trainer to gasp loudly. Getting a new idea, Umbreon moved his tail and placed the tip of his tail under her legs to rub her clit as he thrusted in and out of her.

"Oh, Umbreon! Faster, rub me faster! Fill me!" Aki gasped, unable to control her words. Umbreon rubbed her clit as fast as he could, pulling out before slamming back into her hole. They came quickly, collapsing on the bed, completely spent.

Pulling her newly-evolved Eevee up, Aki hugged Umbreon to her chest as they fell asleep, a new deeper bond formed between them.


End file.
